After the Battle
by Marsetta
Summary: This is a different outcome of what could of happened after the Battle of Hogwarts. It is morbid. non graphic torture, and rape if you squint. Dare!
1. Ron's POV

**Hello!**

**I was in a bad place when I found out about Cory Monteith's death. So my mind became a mess of morbid stories. Here is part 1/2 of one of those stories.**

**This was betaed by DREAMSandLOVE. Thank you!**

**_I DON'T OWN_ **

Ron ran. He couldn't stop. His whole world had shattered. Harry had killed Voldemort only to die two days later by a Death Eater, along with Ron's whole family and Hermione.  
They wouldn't have died if Ron hadn't been caught by about twenty rouge Death Eaters.  
They tortured him and used him and starved him for two days straight. Harry, Hermione and the Weasley's had come to his rescue, only to be brutally killed in front of a chained up Ron.  
After about two weeks of starvation and abuse, Ron managed to escape and run.  
He continued to run at top speed, his feet were bleeding and his stomach hurt with hunger and his throat burned with thirst.  
He couldn't breathe. He fell to the ground, cutting up his arms and legs making sure to protect his stomach.  
He lied on the hard ground, small sharp stones poking him, his breathing was labored and his stomach growling.  
"Are you OK?" a voice asked him.  
He couldn't see this person, but he did hear something that has haunted his dreams for weeks. "Avada Kedavra." was yelled and whoever it was that was there fell to the ground, dead.  
"Thought you could get away from us did you?" A cruel voice asked as he grabbed Ron's hair. Ron screamed as he was jerked upright by his hair. "Shut up." the man said as he shook Ron's head viscously. Ron whimpered as he was side-alonged back to the prison he was in.  
The people who had him would feed him every few days but only their leftovers or old rotting food.  
He was then chained to the wall there was enough chain for him to sleep on the bed but right now they used magic to make the chains hold his arms above his head.  
"You did a very bad thing today Ronnie." the man said as he pulled out his wand. "It would seem like I have to punish you." he said. Ron whimpered, his voice was 'taken care of' as the men would say. "Crucio." the man said.  
If Ron still had his voice his screams would be heard for miles but as it is, poor Ron will never be found.

**It was morbid wasn't it? Sorry.**

**Mars**


	2. Everyone else's POV

**Hi! this is chapter 2/2 of the story. **

**Beta: DREAMSandLOVE**

**I Do Not Own! **

He was gone. He couldn't feel anything anymore. He was broken into small pieces, too small to fix.

He no longer screamed as they cursed him. He no longer whimpered as they cut into his flesh.

He was a shell.

The Weasley's were sitting around the table. None moved.

Ron was found in a small room in an abandoned mansion in America. He had gone missing a day after the war ended. They had looked for him but they couldn't find him. They looked for years, searching every nook and cranny. The anonymous letter with the address of an abandoned mansion was going to be ignored, but Mrs. Weasley had a gut feeling about this.

They had gone to the mansion, expecting either an empty mansion or an ambush. Instead they found four Death Eaters having dinner. They quickly finished them and searched the grounds.

They found a sealed door on the second floor. When it was opened the first thing they noticed was the smell, it stunk so bad. It smelled like something died in there. The next thing the noticed was the body lying on the small bed. It was chained to the wall and was covered by a thin blanket. Harry had rushed in and checked on his vitals signs. The face and body was so deformed that he couldn't recognize his friend.

They got him to the medwitch. It took them five days to figure out who he was.

Mrs. Weasley had a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach. It took her five days to get permission to see the 'John Doe'.

As soon as she saw him she cried out, waking the sleeping man. Ron looked at her with the glazed over expression of a broken person. Mrs. Weasley was heart broken at the sight. Her son, who has been missing for seven years, is just a shell of his former self.

Even though she had her son back, she still had to morn his death.

**So that was the end.**

**Mars**


End file.
